


Eternal Oblivion

by Verse



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: ? - Freeform, Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, Gen, mention of cessation of existence, not really death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: You ever wonder how many times your partner cried themself to sleep at night after the end of Pokémon Explorers?





	Eternal Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonji](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nonji).



As a matter of fact, I do.

How many times did they curl in bed, whispering good night to a person that was not there?

How many times did The Guild forget you were gone and put an extra plate for you before remembering? How many times do you think your partner froze when they noticed that they stopped putting a plate for you?

How many missions, do you think, they went on and turned around to tell you to take this or that foe, before remembering that you were not there? How many people that went with them do you think they called by your name by accident? How many places remembered them of times you beat up criminals, times of exploring, times of fainting, times of joy and suffering, times with you? How many times did they lack courage to do something, and remembered you, your voice, your smile, your encouragements, to do it?

How many pitied looks did they receive? Retrieving money, buying items? How much time did they spend staring at the sky, that same sky that took you away? How much time did they spend grieving

For someone

Who never

**_E x i s t e d ?_ **

For someone

**_Who never will?_ **

For someone

Who is not ‘ **gone** ’

Someone

Who is not ‘ **dead** ’

Someone

Who simply _**isn’t**_


End file.
